Forbidden Fruit
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Forbidden fruit always taste the sweetest, Dean was told anyway. He didn't disagree yet. [Collection of one-shots/stories/drabbles related to Weecest/Wincest.]
1. Promise?

****Prompt**** : " _"I know this may be hard to believe, but I'm on your side." Weecest/Wincest?_ "

 **A/n** : I'm in the process of moving things to me profile, from my blog. (It's a process.) Anyway, I'll be better prepared now. _[Not beta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own, now more than ever. *Winks* ~ kiz]_

 **Warnings** : Weecest (Underage incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester)/Wincest (Incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester). Read at your own discretion.

Dean Winchester ( **18** ) / Sam Winchester ( **13** ). I don't own anything in or related to the Supernatural Fandom.

* * *

 **Dean could have** sworn he saw Sam run into the hotel, just before he dad's tires squealed out of town, but he couldn't find them. He had been looking for the better part of two hours, he knew he had plenty of time before _Dad_ showed back up, because John surely wouldn't be coming back until sometime in the morning, and if they were lucky it would be mid-afternoon by the time he woke up from his night of drinking and whatever bed he fell into, then of course lunch. Which he would most surely bring the boys cold burgers and complain they weren't ready to leave.

It was almost a science, between John Winchester and his sons.

Dean still had yet to learn what _this_ fight was about, but he knew it was something bad - or at least, bad enough for Sammy to hide.

"Sammy," Dean whispered the moment he came into his mind, sinking down to seat, "where are you?"

"Just leave!" Came from near their beds and Dean whipped around on his feet, instantly mad. _That fucking brat has been in here the whole time?_ He stomped over, practically flipping the mattress over and showing Sam huddled _under_ the bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I've been looking for you!" Dean snapped and with a point he glared, "get up!"

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled back, jumping when Dean threw the mattress across the room. He bent down and jerked him up by the arm, "ow! Dean!"

"You're acting like a baby." Dean growled, hauling Sammy to his feet, " **I know this may be hard to believe, but I am on your side."**

"Yeah, right." Sam answered shoving Dean hard in the side, jerking his arm out of his hold, "don't touch me!"

That stopped Dean short, he was the only person that touched Sam. Their father most certainly didn't, they weren't a hugging and family-oriented bunch, and John was never around enough to effectively discipline either of them and Dean highly doubted that he would have ever hit and beat them - he wasn't that type of bad father, they were almost too old for it now. Sam was just turning 13, after all and Dean was 17. (Dean was fairly certain Sam would be able to put up a pretty good fight at this stage, he had grown tall over the past year.)

This wasn't about John Winchester though, this was about Sam. His Sam. _His Sammy._ Sam didn't want him to touch him?

"What are you talking about?" Dean breathed out, stepping back and dropping his hands immediately. He'd never push a line, at least one that wasn't accepted by Sam. It was honestly how he rationalized everything he did - everything that was, he'd say it, a little messed up in their world.

"Just leave me alone." Sam growled, shoving Dean again. He stumbled back, bracing himself for the next shove so he didn't move that time. "I hate you!"

Dean flinched when Sam's shoves turned more to slaps, "stop hitting me Sam or I'm going to get pissed off."

"I hate you."

Dean didn't know what had happened, something John did no doubt, but at least Sam had stopped shoving him. "What did he do?"

"It's what you did. To me."

Dean swallowed nervously, he knew this day would come. He had a feeling, anyway. Selfish as it may be he had hoped it wouldn't have been until Sam was in High School but... well, it was bound to happen at some point. "What did I do?" Dean asked, his voice was quiet, barely audible.

Sam heard it though and looked at him, "you... Dad said you're leaving me!"

"Leaving you?"

"You'll find a girlfriend, soon, you'll leave me!"

"Wh-what?" Dean blinked down at his baby brother, well he wasn't really a baby anymore, and down wasn't quite what it used to be. With that growth spurt he was almost as tall as Dean was at 17. He hated to think of how tall Sammy was going to grow in the end. "I'm not going to leave you, ever, Sammy."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay..." Dean swallowed his hurt, taking in a deep breath and composing himself. No matter what happened, he couldn't let Sammy _Sam_ know he cared as much as he did. That wouldn't help anything.

"Dad told me all about it!"

"What did he fucking tell you, Sam?" Dean sighed, he wanted to grab Sam close. He wanted to cuddle him, he wanted to make him feel better... But he was frozen. Frozen as Sam yelled at him, his face red with his anger and his crazy hair all over the place and his cute, little hands pointing and waving around as he talked.

"He saw you buy...uh... y'know!" Sam growled, a new wave of embarrassment washing over him. "For girls!"

 _Oh, God._ Dean shook his head, "why did Dad tell you that?"

"It's true isn't it!"

"No, it's not bloody true!" Dean yelled, his cool blown, "it's for you... for us!" His yell matched Sam's, only it overpowered his and made Sam's eyes open wide before he hurried to step back when Dean advanced. "It's for us, I didn't know he was there. Why the fuck did he tell you?" Dean's composure was gone, he was ever bit the hot-headed angry teenager he had been fighting to control since he found Sam hiding under the stupid bed.

He could perfectly picture when he bought it, two nights ago. The day after Sam and him had experimented a little further than blow-jobs and hand-jobs, he had fucked Sammy with his finger. Sammy had been quite something, writhing and moaning and, _Jesus,_ Dean just want feel that on his dick. It was all he wanted for the past two days. He couldn't even focus in school - not that he did much anyway - but he really couldn't, because all he wanted to Sam pressed beneath him, moaning the way he did.

Those condoms (and that small bottle of lube he had swiped) were burning a hole in jacket pocket.

And, apparently, John Winchester's mind too. That explained their earlier conversation, the one before he sent Dean to get him and Sam a few drinks for the night at the gas station so they wouldn't have to leave when night came because he wasn't going to be there.

 **" _Don't leave Sammy alone, Dean."_** " _I know, sir."_ **" _Don't have anyone over... either, Sammy is too young to see that stuff."_** " _Yes, sir."  
_ **" _... we can try to work something out, if uh, y'know, there is someone?"_** " _It's okay, sir."_

"What did Dad say?"

Sam could tell Dean was upset, he didn't raise his voice at Sam too often. It made him feel a little scared and he shrugged, "to tell him if you leave or bring someone over." Dean fought to keep from rolling his eyes, "and when I asked him why he said he saw you buy, 'stuff for girls'."

"Guys use that stuff too, Sammy." Dean explained in exasperation, "there is no one else."

"Promise?" Sam didn't have to crane his neck to look up at him anymore, but he did have to shift just slightly. And he did, peering at Dean under his lashes, "promise, Dean?"

"I promise. It's just you."

Sam practically melted and hurried to press himself against Dean's chest, working his arms around his waist, "ever?"

"Ever, just you Sammy." Dean promised and held him back, bending just slightly, he pressed his lips to his forehead. "I... it was just because of the other night."

"I remember it." Sam said rather confidently, but Dean could feel him blushing.

"I... it's not a rush or anything, Sam. It was just in case. I wanted to be careful and safe and take care of you." Dean promised, hiding his own nerves by burying his nose against Sam's hair and taking a deep breath. Little Sammy, his little Sammy.

"Okay, D."

"Let's get ready for bed, it's getting late." Dean dropped his arms, it wasn't particularly late, just about 9. "I'll pick up the room, you go shower."

Sam shifted, tugging at his t-shirt, "we, uh... Dean, we try tonight?"

"No," he chuckled, glancing over at his nervously shifting brother, before smirking and giving him that look. "Not tonight, Sammy."

"Dean."

"Go shower." Dean answered, arms crossed against his chest. Sam pouted, biting at his bottom lip and frowning and Dean's heart gave a stutter, "make it quick," he added with a wink. Sam's cheeks tinted pink before he hurried to shut himself in the bathroom.

Dean huffed out a strained breath as soon as the door clicked shut, he grabbed the edge of the bed and flipped it over before he slid it back onto the frame. He sunk down to his seat on the bed, head in hands, _why does Dad think Sam got so mad...?_ Was all he could think, was all he could focus on. _What does Dad think?_


	2. Prom

**Prompt** : _"Weecest? If not then Wincest for that prompt thing - What makes you think it was an accident?"_

 **A/n** : I don't know does 13/14 still classify as "wee-cest". I mean, it's fairly young. I just have a hard time bringing myself t **below** that age for a romantic relationship. [Reading is a different story.] So, just imagine the look back from 13/14 to Sam being 18, so over four years for baby Sammy. [ _Not beta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own, now more than ever. *Winks* ~ kiz]_

 **Warnings** : Weecest (Underage incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester)/Wincest (Incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester). Read at your own discretion.

Dean Winchester ( **18 - 22** ) / Sam Winchester ( **13 - 18** ). I don't own anything in or related to the Supernatural Fandom.

* * *

 **Sam was a co** cky little shit, he always had been. He learned from the best, anyway, he was generally pretty good at hiding it. Behind that smirk, the one with the _left_ eyebrow raised _\- we all know what it looks like._

He was cocky, and Dean loved it. Dean loved it because he either knocked him down a peg or he fell right into it the way Sammy wanted, and Dean would give anything for Sammy to be happy.

Dad was the next bed over? _He's passed out D._ Dad mindlessly driving while both boys 'slept'? _He doesn't care about us._ The teachers keeping an ever watchful eye because they we're just too close for children, for brothers? _What can they do to us? We'll be gone in two days._ Getting dragged to that stupid movie theater and kissing in the rain afterwards? _No one knows who we are, Dean._

It had started young; Sam's attitude about _them,_ that is _._ He was possessive, he wanted Dean's undivided attention and Dean was more than willing to give it to him. Even when he started hunting, and got his first phone for those cases his father let him go to on his own. Dean used his first 'paycheck' to get Sammy one so they could stay in contact.

Dean was just 17 when he was given his first solo hunt, he hadn't been allowed to accompany John too often on hunts during school but it had started when he was 15. During the summers. It was the summer of his 17th year when they were dropped off at a town. John was going up a state to take care of a few things, Dean was supposed to work the short case and keep him and Sammy safe there until John got back. He'd call.

It took more than half the summer, but Dean worked the case, kept Sam safe and they crossed a new level in their relationship. They weren't suddenly just 'messing around' anymore, it was more. Much, much more.

The older Sam got the more John left them alone, he'd drop them off at a town and leave for weeks on ends, sometimes months. Dean was given cases to work nearby, Sam wasn't left alone longer than two days, but during those two days Sam made sure to flood Dean with text, pictures and messages Dean only hoped Dad never got a hold of his phone.

This way Sam was at High School longer than a month during his Junior year, going on almost 6. They had showed up right before Christmas Break and John said they could stay until summer. Then they would have to hitch a ride and meet him up in Montana. And for his Senior year he was at a school for almost the whole year.

Dean didn't like to be away from Sam as much as Sam didn't want him to go, he didn't want to get him involved either. It was a constant battle, one that Dean always won - the only battle of theirs that he won. It always ended up with him making it up to Sam, but he didn't mind that too much.

Sam was easy to please. He got to pick the diner they had dinner at, or they went to the library together, or for a walk in the park, Sammy was a bit of a romantic, Dean played into it. With Dean out of school it was much easier for them to have their relationship. Sam didn't care who knew, he loved his brother in ways no one should. He told anyone that asked, 'yes, you saw me with my _boy_ friend.' He wasn't scared, not to mention he practically towered over everyone in his school, it really seemed the night he turned 16 he shot from 5′11″ to 6′1″.

They were in some town in Oklahoma when Sam asked Dean for the biggest favor he ever had, and would ever. He was only weeks from turning 18, only a month from graduating. Dean had just got back from a hunting trip and after a long night under the covers, with Dean half asleep and Sam curled up next to him he whispered his question.

"Will you go to my prom... with me?"

Dean scoffed, "prom? Get real, Sammy."

The younger shifted, his naked body was hot against Dean's and he turned his eyes up at Dean with a pout. The pout always got him his way, even at their age now. "Please?"

"You serious?"

"Yes I'm serious D."

Dean frowned down at his brother, pushing up slightly to run his fingers through Sam's hair, "at least get it trimmed, Sammy."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's an, I'll think about it."

"You mean as long as Dad isn't here?"

Dean flinched at the question, he didn't like to talk about _Dad._ He knew he was planning on coming back for Sam's graduation, as soon as his most recent case was completed. He was going to be meeting them there, they had settled down for quite some time, this time around, they were old enough it wasn't a problem. Sam had even picked up a full-time job, he had saved up some money and they had stopped asking John to send them some when they couldn't manage.

It was almost like they were a real couple, Dean tried not to remember _Dad_ or the fact they were... brothers. Something that didn't ever seem to disgust or bother Sam in the slightest.

"Fine, I'll take it." Sam muttered, getting to his feet, "I already got you a tux."

"A tux?" Dean looked towards the cheap wardrobe - hotel furniture - that Sam pointed to. "I have to wear one?"

"It's a black-tie affair. Girls wear ankle length dresses, boys wear tuxedos."

"Ah." Dean nodded, he hadn't participated in any of that and honestly, he couldn't believe Sammy was wanting to. Though, it didn't surprise him all that much. He was a romantic.

Dean didn't decide he was going until the day of, it was a Saturday. John wasn't planning on coming back until next week, Sam had got his hair trimmed and all that was left was Dean putting the tux on, with the help of Sammy. Sam had persuaded him with promises of some after-party and booze, not that Dean couldn't buy his own, he was 22 after all, but it beat buying your own. It was almost like he was a part of something, and well, Dean couldn't remember the last time he was really a part of something. Something that wasn't Sammy, of course.

Sam's friends had included him in everything, from their dinner, jokes, and dancing - which Dean did not excel at, to filling him in on some of Sam's more 'embarrassing' stories at school. Dean was enjoying himself, for the most part, he couldn't help but think as he watched Sam laughing and clinging to his hand that this was how it should have been his whole life. Save their relationship, Sam should have found someone better suited for him, boy or girl - who cared. Regardless, he should have been this happy their whole life. He should have had friends for 11 years, rather than 8 months, he should have had a real prom date and a real house, and not having to even know monsters existed out in the dark.

Dean wanted to give all of that to Sam, he wanted to give him anything that could make him smile like that - forever.

They were taking the rented limo, one of Sam's friends parents had ordered for the group, back to Sam and Dean's hotel room. The after party location was moving. One kid had the booze, another had some weed that Dean was sure was probably poorly purchased or even just 'weed' but he didn't care because Sam was happy.

Sam was laughing, and laying his head on Dean's shoulder and _God_ he looked good. They were climbing out of the car when Dean had the feeling everything good he wanted to give Sam was coming to a end, he felt the darkness wrap around him tightly and his good mood dissipated quickly.

He grabbed Sam and pressed him behind him back, scanning the area with a trained eye, ignoring whoever asked, "what's going on?"

Sam had his hand on Dean's shoulder, rubbing it softly, "Nothing out here, D."

"Shh, Sammy." Dean shrugged his shoulder off to think, he didn't have a weapon. He was weaponless, and a little inebriated and now he had 7 other people to protect besides his Sammy. _Stupid fucking High School._ He thought, ushering them towards the door, his hand holding out the room key for someone to take and get them in. In there he had a weapon.

He kept himself on the outside, ushering everyone in, trying to play it cool as he scanned their dark surroundings. It was hard to hear anything with all the giggling, nothing seemed to have dampened their mood. The limo was already gone, there was no way for Dean to get rid of them. They were now his responsibility.

Just inside the door Sam grabbed him close, backing him into the frame of the open door and giving him a hard kiss on the lips, "it's just us Dean, calm down." He said, pressed hard against his brother's body, "come have fun."

" _Sam_!" Dean glanced over at his friends nervously, but they didn't notice, nor did they know they were brothers. _No one did,_ Dean reminded himself. Trying to relax, "I just felt something..."

Sam shook his head, cupping his cheek, "if they pass out, I'll let you feel something else."

Dean hummed, rolling his eyes and when he did they fell on a figure in the shadow near the door. Dean moved quickly, pushing Sam back and putting himself between him and the figure his eyes opening in shock, his mouth falling open as well.

Sam snaked his arm around Dean's waist, pressing against his back.

"Boys," John whispered, his eyes hard as he stared at them.

"I..." Dean didn't know what to say, he tried to fight against the fact he was relaxed back against Sam but he couldn't. It was safe, he was safe. He was protected by his Sammy holding him. He was untouchable, especially from the way their father was looking at them.

"I'm sure I wasn't mean to see that?" John looked around them, through the open door and at Sam's friends, "or that?"

Sam smirked, " **what makes you think it was an accident?"** Dean stood frozen, ready to defend Sam if he had to but John just took a step back and inclined his head. "Bye Dad." Sam added dryly, pulling Dean inside with him and shutting the door.

Dean would give anything for Sam to be happy.


	3. All That Matters

**A/n** : N/a.

 **Warnings** : Wincest (Incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester). Read at your own discretion. [No Beta]

Dean Winchester (38) / Sam Winchester (34). I don't own anything in or related to the SPN Fandom.

* * *

 **"Do you wish I was younger?"** Sammy blurted out over their homemade breakfast, his food lay untouched while Dean's plate was empty and his nose buried in the newspaper.

Dean glanced over the black and white print, " _what_?"

"Younger? Me."

"You are younger?"

Sam sighed, shoving his plate away, "I mean like a..boy...?"

"What are talking about Sammy?" Dean let the paper fall from his hand, staring at his brother, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But..." he shook his head with a frown, "we're not, are we?"

"Why aren't we?" Dean quirked an eyebrow trying to remember if they had, had a fight he forgot about.

"Well," Sam said dryly, waving his hand, "you turned me down last night... and really, we haven't been as active as we used to over the past year." He knew libido died down as people aged but Dean wasn't even 40 yet... how much could it have died down?

"Uh..." A rare blush graced Dean's face.

"Is this because I'm too old now?"

"Too old?! You're 34," Dean forced a laugh, shaking his head, "this can't be a midlife crisis, yet, we're making it to our 90's at least."

Sam just looked at him, "Dean, what am I doing wrong?"

The man sighed heavily and forced himself to his feet, walking around the wooden table to his younger brother. He crouched down next to him and cupped his cheek, "you know Sammy, you're as stunning as ever baby."

"D..."

"You are." He promised, kissing him on the cheek, "my baby Sammy."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, letting his brother cradle him, Dean had stood and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing Sam's cheek against his chest and stroking his hair.

"I'll never get tired of you, and I'll never want a different you." He said instead, bending and brushing his lips over his hair, "my perfect Sam." Sam seemed to melt at the words, and though he was taller and bigger he practically shrank before Dean's eyes, "it's still early, we have nothing to do today..." Dean winked when their eyes met, "why don't you get upstairs and show me how you're always mine, huh?"

Sam blushed, nodding before he nearly fell over himself as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'll clean up down here," Dean added throwing a smirk at Sam who was rearing to go right there in the middle of the kitchen, "you go get ready for me?"

"Okay," Sam whispered shyly.

It never ceased to amaze Dean just how shy Sammy was in moments like this. But he was gone, and Dean needed to hurry to clean up breakfast.

He grabbed his phone from the table once it was all cleaned and pulled up the call menu.

" _Dean_?"

"Cas, hey man. Sam and I are taking a personal day, so keep out, okay?"

" _You_ _alright_?"

"Yeah, just wanted you to know." He answered shortly and dropped his phone back on the table after ending the call, then he headed upstairs to Sam.

The world ending could wait until tomorrow, Lucifer and Jack and their mom could wait until tomorrow. He had his Sammy right now and that was all that mattered.


	4. I Couldn't Lose You

**A/n** : Season 13 spoilers are going to be happening in this story if you have not watched it. _(I won't write the whole episode, in case you do want to watch it and not have it ruined. Also, no beta. ~kiz)_

 **Characters** : Lucifer (mentioned), Jack, Castiel, Sam, Dean, Otherverse!Michael

 **Warnings** : Wincest (Ideations/Thoughts), FULL OF SEASON 13 SPOILERS.

 _Sword!Dean, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester._

* * *

" **Sammy!" Dean scream** ed, his throat raw the moment the word was ripped from his bruised windpipe. "Sammy!"

Cas stared in shock, looking at what he would consider his best friend, crumble before his eyes. It was in the eyes, the eyes Dean Winchester wore that never broke. He could see the tears wetting the rim as another cry echoed around the bunker from his lips.

"SAMMY!" He begged from the air, the empty air. Right, where his brother just stood and had vanished. He was gone, there was nothing left.

No Lucifer, no Jack, and most surely...no Sam.

His Sam was gone.

"Where are they!"

"I... I don't know," Cas whispered.

Michael, leaning against the pillar, coughed, "the Devil has him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Devil won." Michael coughed again, trying to stand up straight.

Dean stared in shock, "you can take him. You can win."

"When I was stronger," he laughed forcing out a laugh, "but not now. Not wearing this beat up meat suite."

Cas stepped forward, and Dean turned to face Michael head on. "What if you had your Sword?"

"What?"

"Dean, no."

"I'm your Sword. What if you had me?"

"I know what you are..."

"Dean, no!" Cas yelled, grabbing at his friend. "Don't do this."

"Lucifer has Sammy!" Dean yelled, "I can't lose him."

* * *

 **Sam** **clasped at his brot** her, grabbing for him, "Dean."

"Sammy," Dean whispered, cupping his cheeks, "Sammy."

Jack turned away to give them a moment, he knew. Everyone knew. No one said anything.

"You did it."

"No," he shook his head, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek, "we did it, baby."

"We're going to be okay?" Sam asked, nuzzling into his hold like he was the 6-year-old boy that fell in love with his brother all those years ago.

"We're okay," Dean answered firmly, "kiss me?" He asked, keeping a tight grip on his brothers face so he couldn't look at Jack like he had tried to. _Just.. stop._ He thought darkly at the force of Michael inside of him. _We had a deal._ It was becoming too much a struggle to keep Michael, the archangel, back. "Sammy, please."

"Dean?" Sam blushed nervously, his eyes scanning Dean's face.

"Kiss me," Dean demanded this time, it came out as a soft grunt but before Sam could question it he pulled his brother in and took a long, hard kiss from his lips. One that threw Sam off, one that made him stumble against his brother. "Sammy," Dean whispered when he pulled back, their eyes locking, "I love you, forever."

"Dean?" Sam asked, watching him nervously. He couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling deep within his stomach, one that sent him backward nervously.

One that only grew when Dean let out a grunted yell, "we had a deal!"

"Dean?!"

Dean doubled over in pain, clutching his sides with one last breathless scream for help and one last fleeting, scared look at his brother. His life, his Sammy. _I couldn't lose you, Sammy._ He thought before Michael stood up straight, taking him over. The deal was broken, he had lied.

His eyes flashed over Sam, Dean shivered inside. He felt like a tiny human trapped in a large, endless black cage. He could see, he could hear, he could smell and taste and feel... but he couldn't talk, he wasn't in control. He was at the mercy of Michael.

"Michael," Sam's voice echoed in his head and Dean felt himself shudder deep inside of his own body. The movements motionless on the outside.

"Thanks for the vessel," Michael spoke out loud, Dean's mouth moving, before taking off.

* * *

 **A/n** : A _slight_ rewrite of the Season 13 finale, because I've been waiting since Matt Cohen said " _Oh, buck up! It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."_ for him to take Dean's body and fucking wear him like it's going out of style. LAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD

Anyway, I most def see this taking off in a slight un-intended miniseries... I need some Sword!Dean, Dean, and Wincest in my fucking life. _I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT HOLY SHIT_.~


	5. Summer, Summer Time

**Prompt** : _Wincest summer time?_

 **A/n** : I don't know what it is about Sammy with an attitude I just love but...*Grins*

 **Warnings** : _Weecest/Wincest. Sam ages 14 - 18 Dean ages 18 - 21_

* * *

 _Summer of '97_

 **Sammy purred out a gr** oan the moment Dean wrapped his arms around his body, he knew it meant John was gone. He knew it meant they were alone once again, he knew it meant they were about to be taken to a blissful place they could hide in until the rumble of the Impala engine graced their doorstep but that could be weeks from now. So that meant they were in heaven.

Dean breathed out a sleepy sigh, pulling Sam close and nuzzling against his neck. "Get some more sleep, Sammy."

"Mm," Sammy hummed his agreement, turning to burrow into his hold and press himself against his chest.

It was just them, them and their messy, sticky, sweaty love. A summer with, hopefully, no John Winchester. A summer that Dean could take Sammy out and they could go swimming, and sneak into movies and be normal teenagers in love. They didn't have to worry about John making his appearance because he didn't want to be around just as much as they didn't want him around.

It was the summer before Dean's senior year, the summer before Sammy's first year of high school, somehow Sammy had won the fight with his father to let them stay in the town, that Dean was old enough to take care of them and that Sam wasn't incapable of acting responsibly. That they would be fine. He'd been having the fight with John after their 3rd move during his 8th Grade year, he didn't want to start high school and move. He wanted to stay.

John was tired of carting them around, anyway, they knew it. He wasn't winning father of the year anytime soon, when he wasn't locked in a bar he was out on a hunt, the boys were one of the last thoughts on his mind as of late. Sammy wasn't like him and Dean, he was too different, too smart. He didn't want this life for him, Dean was well trained but somehow always managed to lose his mind when Sam was involved and John was tired of it. He didn't have time to babysit his _adult_ son anymore.

They were in heaven.

* * *

 _Summer of '98_

 **Sam was in the passenger** seat of the Impala, John had left it for Dean sometime over the year after he went out for a hunt and came back with a black truck.

He had disappeared almost the moment he came 'home' saying he had another lead, that had been over four weeks ago. Sam's summer was coming to an end, he'd be going starting his Sophomore year soon.

Dean glanced over with a grin, "what's wrong Sammy?"

"Nothing." He whispered taking Dean's outstretched hand.

They were still living out of the hotel and racking up some poor guys credit. But, Sam didn't need to worry about that.

Plus, Dean had a job. A real job. The local car shop hired him and he was doing good, Sam had made some extra cash over the summer mowing lawns and doing odd and end jobs around the motel.

They were okay. The boys were fine. They barely missed John.

"Thank you for buying my stuff for school," Sam said softly, the back of the Impala was stocked full of his school supplies, for the first time since Kindergarten Sam had new supplies. He had worked hard to pay for it but Dean wasn't going to let him. Dean took care of it all, and Sammy just had to worry about school. That was it.

* * *

 _Summer of '99_

 **Dean grabbed his brothers** hand tightly, dragging him into another kiss and another. They were the mysterious two openly gay teens in town - well Dean wasn't a teen anymore, but no one cared about that. He was a few years older and while it wouldn't have shown obviously on his own, it did when he was wrapped around Sammy. Sammy who was scrawny and tall and clinging to his older brother. But no one knew that anyway, they just knew them as the two kids in love.

The ones that girls whispered about and most of the guys avoided after Dean met a few on the football field the first week of school and Sammy had come home crying. Dean had taken care of that.

"Sammy," Dean whispered softly against his lips, hooking his arm around his waist, "tonight can we...?"

Sammy had been dying for it all year, he had been begging for it but Dean had shied away. He was scared to hurt Sam, he was scared to upset him and cause him pain but little did Sam know he had done some research, Dean had studied up and he wanted to make it the best night of his brother's life. He was already ruined for anyone else, he wanted to ruin Sammy too.

"You mean it?" Sammy breathed, his excitement obvious and he looked anything but 17, he looked like a child. He clung to Dean tightly, pressing his older brother against the motel room door, "honestly?"

"I mean it," Dean was trying to keep his cool but with Sam that excited it was hard. Sam was good at being excited he was anytime Dean let them go further than cuddles and kisses, the first time Dean jerked him off under the covers was near perfect heaven to Dean. The way Sammy moaned and begged and cried for it... _God_ , Dean could only imagine what this would be like.

"Right now?" Sam begged, his eyes wide and his voice dropping like it did when he was turned on.

"Fuck," Dean closed his eyes sucking in a deep breath, "right now." He breathed out feeling Sam attached to his neck with his lips, "yes."

"I know what you like, Dean." He was saying, his teeth grazing the skin of Dean's neck. Dean would agree Sammy did know what he liked. He pressed his palms to Dean's chest, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons of his flannel.

"Sammy," Dean hissed when he felt the blunt tips of Sam's nails against his chest, "don't tease me right now."

"Mm," Sammy moaned softly, pressing against Dean and dropping down to his knees. He lapped at his chest, his tongue tracing the way down his body.

 _Sam has never done this before,_ Dean thought with a gasp following his brother with his eyes, _where did he learn this?!_

Sammy unfastened his belt, jerking his jeans down before he lost the upper hand of the situation, taking the pants all the way down to his ankles and his mouth left hot kisses against his hips. Sam hooked his fingers in Dean's waistband of his boxers, they followed and his mouth swallowed Dean's length whole.

"Christ," Dean groaned, his hand coming down hard in Sam's hair, fingers gripping the locks tightly. The only time he hadn't bitched about Sam's longer hair was right then. Grabbing at it so tight Sam moaned around his length, his throat closing just slightly with it. "Ah, fuck, Sammy." Dean jerked him back, "stop."

Sammy looked up with that smirk, licking his lips, "I want more Dean."

"Get up," Dean growled, Sammy did pressing right against him and rocking against his hard length. Dean dropped his hand from Sam's hair to smack him on the ass, "get undressed."

Dean gave a nod towards their shared bed and Sam sauntered over, stripping his jacket as he walked dropping it on the ground then he turned around to face Dean and pulled his t-shirt over his head before unfastening his jeans and letting them slide down his legs.

He kicked his jeans away with a smile, "you're so handsome." Dean locked the door behind him, stepping out of his own jeans as he approached Sammy, stripping his flannel and adding it to the pile of growing clothes.

"De," Sammy whined, "I want you."

"I know," Dean cooed, taking him by the chin and kissing him deep and hard, "I want you too, baby." Sammy whimpered, stretching up from the bed but Dean held him down and straddled his lap. "Stay right there," he whispered, rocking forward against Sammy's length, "lay back."

Sam did, scooting up the side of the bed slightly with a grunt and a shift. Dean smiled down at him, "I got us stuff," he said softly, reaching over towards the nightstand. He grabbed the condoms and the lube, holding them up.

"For me?" Sam blushed, "thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome baby," Dean smiled putting them on the mattress.

Sam reached down between them and gave Dean's length a stroke, "okay Dean."

Dean would have thought Sam would be more nervous but then again, he shrugged, when had Sam ever been that nervous?

Dean gave him another kiss, laying flat against Sam and working his boxers down so they were both naked. His mouth tracing the side of Sam's neck and his hands tracing his body. He gripped Sam's hips, pulling him close so there cocks brushed together and Sam gasped immediately just how Dean liked him. Hot and bothered, needy and gasping for his breath at a mere touch.

Dean grabbed the lube and put a liberal amount on his fingers which he slid along Sam's backside, his index finger gliding across his asshole. Sam bit his lip, matching Dean's eyes, "give it to me, De. Please."

Dean lifted his leg with his other arm and moved down his body, leaving hot kisses against his body and down his hips, until he flicked his tongue out against Sammy's length and then he pressed his finger in slowly.

Sam lifted his hips, pressing hard against the bed and Dean fought down his laugh, "gotta relax baby, or I'm not going to be able to stretch you."

"Dean," Sammy blushed and covered his face.

"Awe, where is my big bad Sammy?" Dean teased and Sammy let out a chuckle, relaxing against the bed, Dean pushing the finger in fully, slowly, filling Sam's ass.

Sam moaned softly, stroking his length slowly and Dean pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. "There he is," he whispered, soon adding another finger and moving them slowly and softly in and out of Sam's ass. "Ah, baby, I want you so much." Dean spoke against his chest, nipping at his nipple and giving it a hard suck.

"Dean!" He screamed his ass clenching around Dean's fingers as his cum came pouring out in a hot rope against their chests. "Dean," he whined, "more."

"You can have as much as you want, baby," Dean promised, pulling his fingers out and kissing him again.

* * *

 _Summer of '00_

 **A boot on the floor startl** ed Sam awake, he jerked his head to the side scanning the hotel room. His eyes fell on his father's figure, his back facing Sam. _Oh, fuck._ He thought in shock, a warm blush filled his cheeks and he glanced at Dean, wrapped around his body.

More practically covering his body. Dean was laying with his head pressed to Sam's chest, his arms around his waist and his legs tangled with Sammy's, sharing one sheet on the small twin sized bed. Sam knew they were in for it, he knew Dean was about to be filled with dread, and guilt. He had a feeling he knew Dean was going to take the worst of any retaliation his father felt the need to do, this was it. Sink or swim.

He pressed his cheek to the top of Dean's head, feeling his older brother hug him closer and mumble a happy response of his name, "Ss-sahm."

John looked over, his eyes meeting Sam's who stared back defiantly, his face hard in the early morning light. John edged around the unused second bed, sitting on the mattress so he was facing his sons, the disgust on his face evident the moment the light hit his face.

"What are you doing?" He growled in a quiet voice.

"Shh," Sam hushed him quietly, brushing his fingers through Dean's hair. "He's asleep." His voice was tight as he whispered, barely audible.

" _Sam_ ," John shook his head, "you're smarter than this!" Sam narrowed his eyes and tightened his arm around Dean's shoulders not saying a thing in response. John shook his head and moved to his feet, "this is why I stayed away."

"No, it's not." John stilled when Dean stirred, both him and Sam holding their breath. Sam relaxed his hold on Dean's shoulders after a moment, dragging his eyes back to his father's. "You know what's more fucked up than us, _Dad_?" John stared in question, his mouth twisted in disgust. "That you're mad but not because we're _us_ ," Sam smirked, "but because he's happier with me then he is with you."

John swallowed roughly getting to his feet before he turned and walked out the door without a single word.


End file.
